Far Longer Than Forever
by Fahiru
Summary: "They shall have stars at elbow and foot. Though they go mad, they shall be sane. Though they sink through the sea, they shall rise again. Though lovers be lost, love shall not; And Death shall have no dominion." -Dylan Thomas A drabble based on a song. Above quote has something to do with it, but not very much.


**Far Longer Than Forever**

**by Fahiru**

He knew her frustration. Sometimes, while writing about her, he could catch glimpses of her thoughts and feelings. She thought about the weather, and the pond, and migration; but she could only do these things with considerable effort. The imprinting had already taken place, and eventually she always thought of the same thing; dancing at the lake.

He hadn't realized at the time how dear she had always held that wish, to dance at the lakeside as herself rather than Tutu. He discovered that she had longed to dance with Mytho, but she never thought of it anymore. In her dreams, she was always dancing with Him.

He could feel it welling up inside her, the longing to dance with Him once more. She sometimes picked up red stones or tried to speak with Drosselmeyer in order to get her form back. He saw her practicing ballet even as a duck, so that she could dance with Him when she was free.

But she also trusted Him to save her. She would give Him ideas and keep Him company and critique what He wrote. But mostly she would sit patiently on the edge of His desk and wait.

And He knew she would keep waiting. She had lost everything, and for the most part accepted the loss; but she did not, would not let go of Him. He knew that she thought of Him fondly, that she dreamed of Him and understood Him. In the distance between their worlds, their bond remained intact.

And though He felt silly thinking about it, He knew it would last. He would make it last as long as He could, it would outlast the stars if it needed to. He was determined not to lose her so easily, the life He had worked so hard to preserve.

And He was certain, that as the sun rose each morning, He would ceaselessly strive towards her well being, He would give His life for hers, He would exchange all He had to see her safe. And He knew she would do the same; that was their bond.

He had lost in the beginning. He was grateful for this second chance. As He had vowed to stay by her side forever, He had vowed to himself to give her a beautiful life. And that was what He would do.

But sometimes, when He was tired, she was still the one who managed to bring the most comfort. She would crawl onto His pillow during the night and rest her little head atop His, the rise and fall of her chest gently tickling His forehead.

And though He had failed her again and they were both nameless, faceless pawns from a finished and forgotten story; He still knew that it would be okay.  
>Because at least now, He wasn't alone anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>(AN: I sometimes write out stories on my phone when I have spare time and limited resources, and recently found this hiding among the dozens of unfinished files. I wrote it a while ago and ended up never publishing it, even though it's been finished for a long time. This is a drabble based on "Far Longer Than Forever" from The Swan Princess. Even though I'm not a fan of the general style of the song, there are some things about the lyrics a few of the motives that just really get to me. Although Odette and Derick sadly lack actual depth to their relationship, the song itself was still pretty good, and I saw how it could apply to the best pairing in the best show in my limited viewing history. Anyway, nothing much is accomplished in this, but I like to explore the characters' thoughts and feelings. I think that if I get them figured out and rounded out through my oneshots, it will be easier to write them in my main story. That way I'll have less trouble trying to figure out how they would act and react.  
>Anyway, long story short, I'm sorry that KVS hasn't been updated in a million years, I have not given up on it, I just want to make sure that I know what I'm doing. This is part of the process.)<p> 


End file.
